


【GGAD】夜深忽梦少年事

by Victor001



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor001/pseuds/Victor001
Summary: 一上来先开车，后面才走剧情





	【GGAD】夜深忽梦少年事

夏日的暖阳懒懒地挂在湛蓝的天上，淙淙流水叮咚作响，清越怡人。幽深的林子里百鸟争鸣，融融的光穿梭于林叶间，散落在草里、花间、水中。多么静谧的美好！以致那偶尔传出的几声暗沉的喘息，显得如此不合时宜。  
Albus被Gellert压在身下，两个少年都衣衫不整。Gellert在Albus口中攻城掠池，搅出一阵阵水声；Albus紧紧抱住他紧实的腰背，热情地回应着。  
“唔……哈……啊哈……”津液混合在一起，一缕银丝沿着Albus的嘴角溢了出来，整个画面无比诱惑而情色。  
Albus的脸染上了几分酡红，双眼迷离，被吻得有些红肿的唇微张着轻喘。  
Gellert注视着自己的恋人，再次俯下身去，轻啄恋人的嘴角。吻逐渐移到耳边，忽然停住。他往Albus的耳朵里轻轻吹了一口气，亲昵地低喃：“Albus…我的Alle…我爱你。”他含住了Albus的耳珠。  
Albus的耳朵瞬间红了个通透，他不由为之一颤，一声轻吟逸了出来：“……我也爱你。”  
Gellert呼吸一滞。目光在空中交汇，眼中的柔情蜜意黏稠得仿佛将融成实质。他听见他的Alle声音软得像水——“我爱你，盖尔。”他感觉一种压抑已久的东西终于在自己心中爆发了。  
Gellert缓缓埋首，他细细品味着Albus细腻的脖颈，辗转向下，在锁骨处流连。他的手不安分地伸进Albus的内衫，炽热的手掌顺着Albus的脊背来回摩挲。  
Albus轻轻战栗着，他对接下来将要发生的事感到兴奋又犹疑。  
……  
Gellert捅到了他那处软肉，他射精了。  
射精持续了一段时间，他后穴也在不断收紧。  
……  
“干死我，Gelle。干死我。让我怀孕。”  
“你可真是……”  
Gellert射在了Albus体内。  
点点白浊滑落到草地上，周围清新的草木，似乎也沾染上了一丝丝淫靡的气息。  
Gellert和Albus躺在草地上，静静地沐浴着日光，嗅着鼻间的芬芳。

"They were closer than brothers."  
沉寂中悠悠响起一声叹息。  
——又做这个梦了。Dumbledore教授醒了过来，从摇椅上缓缓直起身子。壁炉中的火焰烧得满室温暖。他用力捏了捏眉心，湛蓝的眸中深深地掩藏着压抑的痛苦、无尽的哀愁与挣扎。  
四十多年了。  
尽管已经过去四十多年了，可那个夏天，那个誓约，仍深深烙印在他的记忆深处，成为一道永远无法磨灭的伤痛。他没有对自己施遗忘咒。他不愿失去那些回忆。  
我还爱着他。  
Dumbledore悲哀的想着。  
多么纯真、美好啊！那年夏天。然而残酷的现实就像一把利剑，狠狠地粉碎了那些脆弱的泡影。  
深爱着的两人，却站在对立面。  
风平浪静的假象维持不了多久，涌动的暗流快忍不住了。  
你我到时又会以何种身份、何种姿态相见？  
我……曾经的恋人。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个新手  
> 其实从标题就可以看出很多东西  
> 小车车写得有点尬，看不下去就跳过吧  
> 写得比较短，毕竟是晚自习时间的产物  
> 原稿的车挺长的，但感觉车技太烂就删了


End file.
